Axial piston machines of this kind are generally known. A disadvantage associated with these machines is that, in the unpressurized state or at low housing pressures and high axial accelerations, the shaft can potentially lift off from the front axial bearing.
In addition, axial piston machines are known which have a second, rear axial rolling-contact bearing at the opposite end of the shaft. The second axial rolling-contact bearing leads to an increase in the component part costs and in the manufacturing costs for a machine of this kind, and must also exhibit suitable adjustability characteristics.